The First and Last Love
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sekuel Always. Ulas kisah di balik pertemuan Naruto, malaikat dan Hyuuga Hinata, manusia. Sebuah pertemuan yang menentukan kehidupan di masa depan. Sebelum Naruto bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. AU, berpusat pada zaman Edo. R&R! #6


**The First And Last Love**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny N. February ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belong to **Kishimoto Masashi

**Rated: T**

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Angst

**The First And Last Love belong to **Me (Sunny)

Warning:** AU, sekuel Naruto and Hinata from Always**

* * *

_Cinta adalah suci bagi dua insan. Cinta adalah ikatan yang saling mempersatukan._

_Cinta Pertama adalah sebuah cinta atas dasar rasa suka yang mendalam saat pandangan pertama dan pertemuan pertama._

_Cinta terakhir adalah sebuah cinta yang akan menentukan seberapa dalamnya cintanya karena Tuhan dan akan tetap selamanya sampai akhir memisahkan._

_Pertemuan yang akan mendatang kebahagiaan dan ketidakbahagiaan._

_Ulas kisah di balik pertemuan Naruto sang malaikat dan Hyuuga Hinata sang manusia. Sebuah pertemuan yang menentukan kehidupan di masa depan. Sebelum Naruto bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

"_NARUTO! Bangun!" _teriak si kepala nanas menyikap selimut seorang laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Apa sih..." _Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto kembali menarik selimutnya ke badannya. Hal inilah membuat si kepala nanas semakin geram melihat sifat pemalas Naruto.

"_Aku bawa ini," _kata seorang wanita berambut kuning keemasan berkuncir dua sambil membawa sebuah ember berisi air.

BYUUR

"_Ada banjirr!" _teriak Naruto sambil basah kuyup.

BUAGHH

"_Ouch... sakit, Shikamaru..." _Naruto memegang kepala yang sedikit sakit sambil memajukan bibirnya. Manyun.

"_Itu karena kamu tidak bangun-bangun juga. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku membangunkanmu, Naruto." _Shikamaru yang paling tidak suka sahabatnya ini selalu tertidur setelah misi.

"_Aku 'kan capek," _kata Naruto lemas meladeni sikap Shikamaru.

"_Terserah apa katamu. Cepat! Kita di panggil oleh Hakim Jiraiya-sama. Sepertinya kita dapat misi lagi." _Shikamaru menyikap selimut Naruto menyuruh Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Basah tahu!" _Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke lemari untuk mengganti bajunya.

"_Cepat. Aku tunggu di luar," _ujar Shikamaru keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"_Iya, iya... berisik sekali," _ucap Naruto cemberut sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Di sinilah Naruto tinggal, tempat di mana semua malaikat hidup dengan damai tanpa ada rasa perselisihan. Sebuah tempat yang mirip desa, tapi desa yang bertingkat mulai dari tingkat 1 sampai ke 17, tempat di mana sang petinggi langit berada di sana.

Naruto dan teman-temannya tinggal di tingkat 5 sesuai dengan usia mereka terbilang cukup muda. Hanya Shikamaru dan Lee-lah yang telah berada satu tingkat dari Naruto karena memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dan bisa menjalani misi secepat dari yang lainnya.

Naruto sudah keluar dari rumahnya mencari partner yang entah pergi ke mana. Naruto yang melihat ke kanan ke kiri, tapi tidak mencari sosok rubah besar berbulu warna jingga kemerahan berada di rumahnya.

"_Kurama pergi ke mana? Kenapa Kurama belum pulang dari kemarin, ya?" _Naruto yang selalu kesal karena Kurama alias Kyuubi seekor Rubah berekor sembilan tidak pernah berada di rumah setiap pagi. Pasti selalu pulang malam dan pergi lagi.

"_Kamu sudah selesai, Naruto," _ujar laki-laki berambut tebal, alis tebal, dan bulu mata tebal menyapa Naruto yang sudah keluar dari rumah mungilnya.

"_Iya!" _jawab Naruto pada temannya yang bernama Lee.

"_Ayo, kita sudah terlambat. Jiraiya-sama tidak suka ada yang terlambat, 'kan?" _Perempuan cantik berambut kuning keemasan seperti Naruto, tapi berkuncir dua menggiring Naruto dan Lee berjalan maju.

"_Iya, Temari."_ Naruto tertawa melihat sahabatnya menggiringnya ke tempat sang hakim di tingkat 8.

**...**

Sang Petinggi Langit yang mendapat sebuah surat dari kotak permohonan milik malaikat tingkat pertama. Sang Petinggi langit membaca sebuah surat dari manusia di Bumi yang tertulis meminta penjagaan selama keluarga mereka ke luar negeri. Meminta pada Rikuudo nama sang Petinggi Langit untuk menjaga keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di dunia Manusia.

"_Ini sungguh menyulitkan," _kata Rikuudo menghela napas pada surat yang merupakan satu-satunya yang berada di kotak permohonan.

"_Menyulitkan apa, Rikuudo-sama?" _tanya laki-laki berambut merah muda yang tiga batang di atas kepalanya dan memiliki kumis.

"_Sulit untuk menjalankan misi ini, Kizashi." _Rikuudo yang menghela napas karena harus melakukan sesuatu untuk si pemilik permohonan ini.

"_Lebih baik Anda menyuruh anak tingkat tujuh dan tingkat delapan yang melakukan pekerjaan ini, Rikuudo-sama," _kata Kizashi dengan penuh segala hormat pada tuannya ini.

"_Susah untuk menyuruh mereka juga yang baru pulang dari misi D+, Kizashi. Mereka bisa ngamuk dan marah pada saya jika saya melakukannya lagi," _kata Rikuudo terus menghela napas.

"_Bukankah ada Naruto."_

Ide terlintas dalam benak Rikuudo. Rikuudo yang punya ide cemerlang membalikkan badannya menghadapi anak buah setianya itu. _"Tolong panggilkan Naruto ke sini, Kizashi."_

"_Baik, Rikuudo-sama." _Kizashi tersenyum pada keputusannya menyebut nama Naruto. Tentu saja Rikuudo sangat menyayangi Naruto, itulah makanya kenapa Rikuudo semangat menyebut nama Naruto. Kizashi pun menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan menuju ke tempat Naruto.

"_Keputusanku pasti benar," _Rikuudo tersenyum pada keputusannya memanggil Naruto dan membawanya ke hadapannya untuk membantunya pergi ke dunia Manusia.

Rikuudo yang tidak mengetahui masa depan, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan merubah hidupnya untuk selamanya.

**...**

Naruto, Lee, Temari, dan Shikamaru sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya bersama dengan sang Hakim, Jiraiya di ruangan Hakim sendiri yang berada di tingkat 8. Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat studi mereka untuk melakukan misi yang dikatakan oleh sang Hakim.

Sebelum mereka berada di studi mereka, ada sosok bayangan muncul di hadapan mereka berempat sampai-sampai mereka tersentak kaget melihat sosok itu yang ternyata adalah bawahan sang Petinggi Langit, Rikuudo.

"_Jangan mengagetkan kami, Kizashi-san," _kata Temari menekan dadanya untuk bernapas normal lagi.

"_Maaf, saya ingin mengambil Naruto dan Shikamaru saja untuk membawanya ke tempat Rikuudo-sama," _ujar Kizashi.

"_Rikuudo-sama!?" _kata mereka berempat kaget. _"Untuk apa Rikuudo-sama memanggil Shikamaru dan Naruto?"_ tanya Temari.

"_Itu rahasia, nona Temari," _ucap laki-laki berambut merah muda itu sambil mengedipkan mata.

Temari tiba-tiba gemetaran dengan gelinya karena melihat Kizashi anak buah sang Petinggi Langit mengedipkan satu matanya sambil mengatakan rahasia. Ini juga berlaku untuk Shikamaru, Lee dan Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Kizashi yang sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri.

"_Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian berdua mau ikut bersama saya?" _tanya Kizashi sangat berharap jika mereka mau memenuhi permintaannya.

"_Bolehkah aku ikut, Kizashi-san?" _tanya Lee tiba-tiba.

Kizashi yang tidak terkejut sama sekali, tersenyum pada Lee. _"Tentu saja, Lee. Kamu boleh ikut jika kamu mau."_

"_Yohooo...!" _Lee berteriak penuh sorak sorai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"_Bagaimana, Naruto, Shikamaru?" _tanya ulang lagi pada mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Shikamaru memandang satu sama lain, dan akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kizashi. _"Baik! Kami akan ikut, Kizashi-san."_

"_Terima kasih." _Kizashi membungkuk dengan hormatnya pada mereka berdua. Kizashi kembali berdiri dengan tegaknya menghadapi mereka berdua. _"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang."_

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Naruto memandang Temari yang tersenyum padanya dan akhirnya mengangguk. Naruto kembali menghadapi kedua sahabatnya ikut mengangguk, akhirnya Naruto, Lee, Kizashi, dan Shikamaru menghilang dalam sekejap mata meninggalkan Temari yang sendirian di lorong menuju tempat studi mereka.

**...**

Kembali ke tempat sang Petinggi Langit yang ada di tingkat 17, di mana Rikuudo yang sedang termenung memegang surat yang di genggamannya terus menghela napas berkali-kali sambil membaca yang tidak ada bosan-bosannya.

Muncullah keempat orang yang telah di wajibkannya untuk menghadapnya. Rikuudo membalikkan badannya melihat seseorang yang bukan Naruto saja, tetap menghela napas lega. Lebih baik bersama daripada sendirian.

"_Katanya Rikuudo-sama memanggil kami? Apa benar?" _tanya Shikamaru menghadap pada Rikuudo yang berada di atas seperti patung Buddha yang bercahaya.

"_Iya. Saya memanggil kalian karena ini." _Rikuudo turun dari tempatnya menuju mereka yang berada di bawah sambil membawa surat yang berada di genggamannya terus sampai-sampai surat itu kusut.

Shikamaru, Lee, dan Naruto mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Isi suratnya tertulis kalau keluarga Hyuuga meminta pertolongan negeri Langit untuk melindungi keluarganya dari para pembunuh. Banyak pembunuh dan politikus ingin sekali menghancurkan keluarga Hyuuga, itulah mengapa kepala keluarga Hyuuga ingin ada seseorang yang kuat bisa melindungi keluarganya setiap waktu, 24 jam sehari.

Naruto, Lee, dan Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya menatap Rikuudo yang masih melihat mereka membaca. Tapi, sebelum itu Rikuudo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke langit yang biru menawan.

"_Jadi, Rikuudo-sama meminta kami untuk menjalankan misi ini?" _tanya Shikamaru lagi pada Rikuudo.

"_Iya, begitulah. Saya berharap kalian bisa melakukannya dengan baik," _kata Rikuudo yang terus memandang langit biru.

"_Kami mengerti."_ Mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat pada Rikuudo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum pergi, Rikuudo pun berbicara.

"_Kalian boleh memanggil teman kalian jika kalian mau," _ucap Rikuudo tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Ketiganya mengangguk dengan penuh hormat pada keinginan Sang Petinggi Langit. Akhirnya mereka pun menghilang menuju tempat perbatasan antara Dunia Langit dan Dunia Manusia. Sebelum melakukan itu, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya menuju ke tempat sahabat Shikamaru yang berada di tingkat 5. Namanya Chouji.

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Chouji, tapi tidak ada suara sahutan. Itu berarti Chouji tidak ada di rumah. _"Ke mana sih anak itu?"_

Lee yang mendengar suara berisik dari belakang rumah Chouji langsung melangkah menuju ke taman belakang. Di sana Lee sangat terkejut melihat Chouji makan makanan berlemak bersama dengan seekor kupu-kupu besar dan seekor rubah jingga kemerahan.

"_Mereka ada di sini toh," _kata Lee mendesah lega melihat sahabatnya sedang makan dengan rakusnya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto mendengar suara Lee dari belakang, ikut menuju ke taman belakang. Mereka berdua terkejut pada apa yang di lihatnya. Chouji makan dengan lahapnya bersama kupu-kupu pelangi kesayangannya begitu juga seekor Rubah berekor sembilan.

"_Kurama... Chouji... apa yang kalian lakukan?" _tanya Naruto maju melangkah menuju mereka yang terus melahap makanannya. _"Ini apa?"_

Shikamaru dan Lee menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan makanan dari Dunia Manusia itu sehingga membuat Chouji dan Kurama kesal di buatnya. Shikamaru dan Lee tidak mempedulikan kekesalan keduannya malah membawa mereka pergi dan menuju tempat perbatasan antara Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Langit tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"_Sebelum pergi lebih baik pakai ini," _kata sang Penjaga perbatasan memberikan sebuah tas parasut agar tidak terjadi ledakan mengerikan saat jatuh ke Bumi.

Mereka memakai dengan hormat tanpa bicara karena mereka berlima masih sama kesalnya karena kejadian semenit yang lalu. Mereka siap melakukan loncatan, sebelum melakukan itu mereka berlima berdoa agar tidak jatuh di rumah warga seperti yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Mereka berlima tarik napas perlahan, membuang napas itu secara perlahan juga, menutup mata, dan... meloncat.

Satu per satu mereka meloncat dari atas langit, mulai dari Lee, Shikamaru, Kurama, Naruto, dan Chouji. Karena Chouji badannya keberatan akhirnya Chouji pun jatuh duluan. Ini membuat Shikamaru meluncur menyelamatkan Chouji, tapi Chouji jatuhnya sangat cepat, Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya takut nantinya akan menabrak sesuatu sehingga menimbulkan kepanikkan.

"_Biarkan aku menyelamatkan Chouji, kalian tetap di situ saja. Aku akan mencari kalian jika aku sudah mencari Chouji," _kata Lee yang tubuhnya sangat ringan langsung meluncur sangat cepatnya meninggalkan Naruto, Kurama, dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk cepat.

**...**

Kota yang sangat indah. Inilah zaman Edo, di mana pemerintahan sangat maju karena moderennya sebuah kota dengan masyarakat yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi, itu hanya sebuah harapan karena setiap pemerintahannya pasti ada ingin mengambil kekuasaan, ingin membunuh satu sama lain, dan banyak suatu kejahatan yang membuat kota Edo ini menjadi takut.

Ada seorang gadis berambut indigo berwarna biru panjang mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit biru nan cantik. Gadis itu juga bisa melihat sebuah dua benda jatuh dari langit dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa telah menghantam gunung sehingga membuat pijakan kaki sang gadis bergetar sangat hebatnya.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang memakai kimono berwarna biru langit takut, lalu memandang langit lagi melihat tiga buah benda jatuh yang ingin menghantam rumahnya. Siap-siap gadis itu berlari, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya karena salah satu benda itu menghampirinya sangat cepat.

"KYAAA...!"

Gadis itu terhempas ke belakang taman rumahnya bersamaan dengan sosok manusia berambut durian menindihnya sampai ke kolam ikan. Sehingga ikan-ikan yang berada di kolam itu menjadi ikan bakar yang siap di santap.

"Ma-maaf..." kata seorang laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan basah kuyup melepaskan tindihannya dari tubuh gadis berambut biru indigo itu.

Sebuah hentangan keras dari kedua benda jatuh, tapi berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Tentulah mereka berdua sangat ahli dalam pendaratan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang tidak berpikir panjang malah jatuh menindih seorang gadis Hyuuga.

"Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Shikamaru mendekati Naruto yang tengah basah kuyup gara-gara terkena air kolam.

"I-iya... untung tidak sakit," sahut Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tengah kesakitan. Sebelum beranjak berdiri Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang terhempas bersamanya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab karena wajahnya tertunduk mengakibatkan tubuhnya basah kuyup dan pakaian kimono berantakan karena basah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil, gadis itu memegang tubuhnya yang sedang menggigil beranjak dari tempatnya sambil wajahnya masih tertunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan poni panjangnya.

Sebelum sempat melangkah, gadis berambut panjang itu terjatuh. Dengan sigapnya mengetahui kalau gadis itu jatuh, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menahan tubuh itu agar tidak jatuh. Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak luar biasa begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya... terima kasih," kata gadis itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto. Gadis itu menjadi memerah melihat wajah Naruto yang ganteng karena basah.

Untungnya Shikamaru berbicara, kalau tidak pasti akan lama karena mereka berdua akan tetap seperti itu. "Lebih baik kita cari Lee dan Chouji, Naruto."

Naruto langsung melepaskan tubuh gadis itu cepat-cepat agar jantungnya tidak di dengar oleh gadis itu. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut indigo bersurai panjang itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kita harus pergi mencari Chouji dan Lee baru kembali ke sini untuk bertemu kepala keluarga Hyuuga." Shikamaru berbalik badan menuju ke gunung tempat jatuhnya Chouji dan Lee, diikuti oleh Kurama, partner Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru dan Kurama. Sebelum itu, Naruto melihat sosok gadis berambut panjang itu yang sudah menghilang masuk ke rumah besar itu. Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak luar biasa. Naruto memegang dadanya yang terus berdetak. "Apa aku sakit, ya?"

"Hei, Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru sambil memanggul Kurama di bahunya memanggil Naruto.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto berlari ke tempat Shikamaru dan Kurama menuju ke gunung.

**...**

"Aduuhhh... sakit sekali sih..." kata Lee yang memegang pantatnya yang kesakitan. Untung saja ada obat salep untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa.

"Aduhh..." rintih seorang laki-laki gemuk bernama Chouji yang ada di atas pohon besar yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba pohon itu tumbang karena berat badan Chouji yang kegemukkan. Sampai-sampai Chouji menggelinding seperti bola langsung menuruni jurang. "KYAAA!"

Lee terkejut mendengar teriakan Chouji, langsung menutup salepnya dan memasukkan ke tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya. "Chouji! Kamu di mana?"

"Aku di sini..." isak Chouji menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh memegang dahan yang ada di genggamannya.

Lee bisa mendengar suara Chouji, menyiulkan sesuatu dan sebuah kawanan seekor burung berada di atas Lee menghampiri Chouji dan mengangkatnya dengan susah payah. Tentu saja susah payah, berat badan Chouji seperti beratnya barbel 100 kilogram.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Chouji?" tanya Lee menghampiri Chouji yang telah mendarat di atas tanah berpasir.

Chouji mengangguk pelan karena tubuhnya masih sakit.

"CHOUJI! LEE! Kalian di mana!?" teriak seseorang dari bawah gunung memanggil nama mereka berdua.

Chouji dan Lee bisa mengetahui siapa yang memanggil mereka langsung berdiri menuju suara tersebut. Mereka berdua bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya beserta partner sahabatnya Naruto, yakni Kurama alias Kyuubi (Dewa Api) mencari mereka.

"Syukurlah kita bisa menemukan kalian," kata Naruto lega melihat kedua sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke keluarga Hyuuga. Nanti kita akan bicara sambil melihat kondisi kalian, apalagi hutan ini tidak aman terlalu banyak Samurai," ujar Shikamaru terus mengamati hutan yang bisa di bilang berbahaya.

"Itu lebih baik."

Samurai di zaman Edo apalagi di kota Edo ini memang banyak. Apalagi banyak mayat korban dari Samurai bayaran milik pemerintah kotor ataupun Samurai milik dari keluarga mafia yang paling di takuti seluruh kota Edo ini, namanya adalah keluarga Shimura. Keluarga Shimura yang di pimpin oleh Shimura Danzo itu telah memakan banyak korban hanya untuk perampas harta milik mereka. Banyak anak perempuan yang tidak bersalah dijadikan budak oleh keluarga tersebut begitu dengan anak-anak kecil. Betapa liciknya mereka apabila mereka melakukan itu pada keluarga yang tidak bersalah.

**...**

Di rumah besar milik keluarga Hyuuga ini merupakan rumah kedua terbesar pertama sebelum keluarga Shimura. Pasti tentulah kenapa keluarga ini di incar oleh keluarga Shimura untuk menghancurkannya sampai ke dalam.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang ini misalnya akan di ancam akan di culik oleh keluarga Shimura yang tengah duduk di balkon rumah berdesain zaman Edo itu sambil memandang langit biru yang luar biasa indahnya. Kimononya yang basah di ganti dengan kimono yang baru.

"Siapa, ya, laki-laki itu? Kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencangnya?" tanya gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu sedang menekan dadanya.

"Nona Hinata," panggil seorang di balik pintu kayu geser.

Hinata berbalik badan melihat pelayannya sedang memanggilnya, "ada apa Naomi?"

"Anda di panggil oleh tuan besar."

"Ayah?"

"Iya, nona Hinata. Anda di panggil menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Di sana juga ada tamu menunggu Anda."

"Tamu? Siapa?"

"Anda akan tahu nona."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana." Hinata beranjak berdiri mengikuti pelayannya menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

Di sana Hinata bisa melihat kedua sosok yang di kenalnya hanya kedua laki-laki duanya yang tidak ia ketahui duduk bersimpuh menghadapi Ayahnya, sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata berjalan pelan mendekati Ayahnya sambil duduk bersimpuh di samping keempat laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto yang merasakan tarikan magnet di sekitar tubuhnya saat menyentuh tubuh gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak begitu dengan Hinata yang sama cepatnya.

"Kenapa dengan jantung ini?" tanya mereka serempak bergumam dalam hati.

"Ayah mengajakmu ke sini untuk mengenalkan mereka padamu, Hinata," ucap sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga menatap anaknya yang sudah menatapnya kembali.

"Mereka?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mereka adalah orang yang akan melindungimu selagi Neji dan Hanabi tidak ada di rumah. Mereka akan melindungimu dari keluarga Shimura, anakku," sahut Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Baiklah, ayah," jawab anak perempuan sulung itu. Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan sopan menatap keempat laki-laki tersebut. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membungkuk badannya, kedua tangannya menyentuh tatami dan wajahnya mencapai lantai tatami.

Keempat juga membungkuk sama sambil bersimpuh. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Hyuuga Hinata. Kami akan memperkenalkan diri. Saya, Shikamaru." Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya memperkenalkan ketiga temannya. "Di samping saya, Naruto. Lalu, Chouji dan Lee. Dan binatang ini milik Naruto."

Hinata mendengar nama Naruto, orang yang menolongnya tadi. Hinata bisa melihat senyuman tulus Naruto sehingga membuat wajahnya merah merona. "Se-senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Kalau begitu kalian pergilah keluar sambil berbincang-bincang. Bukankah lebih akrab lebih bagus." Hyuuga Hiashi menatap anaknya yang tertunduk. "Hinata." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memandang Ayahnya yang terlihat bingung. "Ajaklah mereka keliling rumah kita."

"Baik, Ayah." Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berdiri dengan anggunnya. Ini membuat Naruto terpesona. Hinata memandang keempat tamu yang sudah dikenalnya, meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya. "Ikutlah denganku."

Mereka berempat beranjak berdiri dari duduk bersimpuh mengikuti Hyuuga Hinata keluar dari ruang kerja Hyuuga Hiashi. Mereka sekarang berada di halaman keluarga Hyuuga, sebuah taman yang memiliki jembatan dan sebuah kolam yang sudah di beri ikan baru dan air yang baru.

"Tempat ini sangat indah, ya?" tanya Naruto melihat pemandangan luar biasa taman belakang keluarga Hyuuga.

"Taman ini di buat Ayahku untuk Ibuku," jawab Hinata tersenyum sangat cantik.

Deg.

Jantung Naruto berdetak, dan merasakan ingin sekali memeluk gadis berambut Indigo panjang, tapi niatnya dia urungkan. Takutnya nanti akan menyiksa dan menakuti gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" tanya Shikamaru sudah malas melihat sahabatnya berambut durian ini.

Semuanya langsung mengangguk.

Selepas keluar dari gerbang dan menuju ke tempat-tempat di kota Edo, mereka saling berbicara dan berbicara. Hinata sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan Naruto, mulai membuka dirinya, yang pendiam dan penyendiri ini.

Saat tiba di tengah kota Edo, mereka berlima di sergap oleh sekumpulan samurai dan berpakaian ala pemerintahan zaman Edo. Mereka menyergap Naruto dan kawan-kawan suatu alasan tertentu. Dan tidak menyangka kalau dalang di balik semua ini adalah keluarga Shimura.

"Siapa kalian!" teriak Lee maju melindungi Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kami?" Laki-laki berpakaian pemerintahan mendengus. "Kami di suruh oleh Tuan Danzo untuk menculik nona Hyuuga Hinata."

"APA!?"

"Kalian!" Laki-laki itu menoleh ke para samurai. "Serang mereka!"

Samurai itu menyerang mereka. Untung Lee maju dengan kecepatan penuh seperti ninja, mengangkat kaki kanannya menendang kepala samurai itu sebelum mencabut pedangnya. "Yihaaa!"

Shikamaru langsung melindungi Hyuuga Hinata bersama dengan Naruto bersama Kurama agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Saat Samurai mencabut pedanganya, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, dan menginjak bayangan kedua samurai tersebut sambil mengorek telinganya. "Maaf."

Chouji dengan siaga, mengambil tongkat kayu dan menyiulkannya. Tongkat itu berubah besar dan memukul sekelompok samurai itu hingga terlempar ke langit. Chouji dengan rasa percaya dirinya memanggul tongkat mirip seperti tongkat baseball.

Naruto yang bisa merasakan ada seseorang di belakang, membalikkan badannya dan melindungi Hinata di balik punggungnya. Ternyata laki-laki berpakaian pemerintahan itu.

"Berikan Hyuuga Hinata pada kami, dan kalian akan selamat," kata laki-laki itu.

Untungnya tongkat yang di miliki Chouji di lempar dan terkena wajah laki-laki suruhan itu. Sehingga membuat wajahnya berdarah-darah.

"Wajahku?" Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada wajahku?"

"Tidak tahu, ya." Lee mengangkat bahu dan _high five _dengan Chouji.

"Kurang ajar!"

Kurama dengan sigapnya menutup matanya, ada sebuah lubang di pijakan kedua kaki laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu jatuh ke dasar lubang yang sangat dalam bersama dengan sekelompok samurai-samurai. Lubang seperti _black hole_. Lubang yang sangat mengerikan.

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan menggema di balik lubang itu, tidak ada suara jatuh dari lubang itu. Itu berarti mereka sudah berada di jurang yang sangat dalam dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Syukurlah..." Hyuuga Hinata sungguh lega, tapi Hinata sungguh tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah malaikat. 'Siapakah mereka?'

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memandang Hinata yang tersenyum. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

Hubungan inilah akan menentukan kehidupan kelak dan membuat Naruto harus balik kembali ke Dunia Langit meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata selamanya.

**...**

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, peristiwa itu sudah terjadi dan keluarga Shimura telah menghilang untuk selamanya karena Kurama (Dewa Api) membawa mereka jauh dari kota Edo. Sekarang keluarga Hyuuga Hinata berubah damai dan bersorak ria. Pesta-pesta keberhasilan mereka memberantas orang yang mencelakai masyarakat kota Edo dan keluarga-keluarga lainnya.

Tapi, ini adalah sebuah hari di mana waktu itu akan terjadi.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Naruto sudah mulai jatuh cinta ini akhirnya mengatakan suka beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum pemberantas itu. Rasa suka menerjang mereka sehingga melakukan itu tanpa di ketahui oleh ketiga sahabat dan partnernya. Ini juga tidak di ketahui oleh salah satu keluarga Hyuuga.

**...**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Naruto yang di suruh kembali oleh Rikuudo harus meninggalkan Hyuuga Hinata. Rikuudo bisa merasakan jatuh cinta Naruto dengan Hyuuga Hinata memperkuat sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Hal ini menimbulkan picu amarah Rikuudo untuk membawa kembali Naruto ke Dunia Langit.

Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak mengetahui kepergian Naruto tiba-tiba mual tiada henti. Hal ini membuat Hinata sering jarang makan karena Hinata mengetahui kalau dia hamil.

Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji menyaksikan kehamilan Hinata menyuruh Hinata untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi, Hinata tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menggugurkan anakku dan Naruto! Aku akan terus menunggu Naruto! Sampai dia kembali!" Hinata berteriak sambil memegang perut yang sudah mencapai delapan bulan. Hinata menangis sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memandang langit biru memanggil namanya. "Naruto..."

**...**

Di Dunia Langit, Naruto di kurung oleh Rikuudo dan kelima Master Kage begitu juga para Hakim. Inilah membuat picu kemarahan Naruto terus mendobrak pintu besar yang menjulang ke atas. _"Buka pintunya! Aku ingin bertemu Hinata!"_

"_Aku tidak akan membukanya, Naruto! Kamu harus di hukum karena kamu telah melanggar sumpah Dunia Langit. Sebelum kamu mendapat pemberitahuan, aku harus menghukummu, yaitu mengunci dirimu di tempat ini!" _teriak Tsunade, Master Hokage kelima.

"_Tapi, aku ingin bertemu Hinata!" _teriak Naruto lagi.

BRAKK

Debrakan pintu besar karena Master Hokage kelima memukul pintu baja besar itu memperingatkan Naruto, _"kamu harus tahu, Naruto. Seorang Malaikat yang di pilih tidak boleh menikahi seorang Manusia. Tapi, untuk Malaikat yang sudah wajib di pilih untuk memasuki dunia Manusia, itu harus di setujui oleh Rikuudo-sama."_

Naruto diam membisu mencerna kalimat-kalimat Tsunade.

"_Naruto... seorang Malaikat terpilih sepertimu sama dengan yang lainnya, harus mengorbankan cintanya demi menjadi seorang Malaikat. Kamu harus tahu, jika kamu menikahi Hyuuga Hinata... Dia akan meninggal." _Tsunade menghela napas frustasi jika harus berhubungan dengan ini.

"_Itu tidak mungkin..."_ kata Naruto jatuh berlutut.

"_Dan... agar kamu dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak menderita. Kamu harus melupakannya segera."_

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Kamu harus menyelamkan dirimu ke dalam kolam kenangan. Di saat kamu sudah selesai menyelam, dan kamu keluar, kamu tidak akan bisa lagi mengingat sesuatu akan dia untuk selama-lamanya," _jelas Tsunade.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sakit jika dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Tapi, mau di apa, kejadian tetaplah sudah terjadi, tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Naruto mengucek matanya yang berlinang air mata, menguatkan tekadnya dan penuh kepercayaan dirinya.

"_Aku akan melakukannya demi Hinata. Aku akan melupakan semua kejadian itu untuk selamanya."_

Master Hokage lega, tapi juga sakit melihat anak didiknya harus menderita gara-gara itu. Tidak heran kenapa semua orang sangat menyayangi Naruto seperti keluarganya sendiri. Tsunade membuka pintu besar itu, dan melihat kebulatan tekad Naruto di kedua matanya. Tapi, di balik kedalaman matanya, Naruto sangat sedih dan sakit.

"_Kita akan membawamu ke kolam kenangan," _ujar Tsunade membawa Naruto ke kolam kenangan yang berada di tingkat 17, tempat Rikuudo tinggal.

Saat mencapai tingkat 17, Naruto berhenti. Tsunade melihat anak didiknya itu berhenti. _"Ada apa, Naruto? Apa kamu berubah pikiran?"_

"_Bolehkah aku menulis surat untuk Hyuuga Hinata terakhir kalinya," _sahut Naruto.

Tsunade tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan dia pun mengiyakan tindakan Naruto. _"Asal kamu tidak mengatakan kalau kamu adalah Malaikat."_

"_Baik, Tsunade-sama."_

Naruto pun menulis surat terakhir untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Surat yang tidak akan pernah di sampaikannya. Surat yang akan menentukan nasibnya di masa depan. Surat yang akan membimbing Naruto kembali ke tempat orang itu dan bahagia selamanya.

Naruto sudah selesai menulis surat, melipat dan memasukkan ke kotak pengiriman agar bisa sampai tepat waktu. Naruto sekarang sudah lega dan menuju ke kolam kenangan, meninggalkan semua kenangannya akan Hinata. Meninggalkan semuanya demi keselamatan Hyuuga Hinata tanpa mengetahui kalau Hyuuga Hinata telah mengandung anaknya.

Naruto menyelamkan dirinya di kolam kenangan. Di saat itu pula, Naruto akan melupakan semuanya yang terjadi selama ini. Hanya ingatan untuk melupakan kejadian di zaman Edo.

**...**

Surat pun dikirim, tapi karena kirimannya salah. Surat yang tidak pernah rusak itu tidak pernah sekalipun terbuka. Dari zaman ke zaman, dari ribuan tahun pun surat itu terus di kirim ke mana akan terkirim karena keluarga Hyuuga Hinata telah pergi meninggalkan kota Edo sejak kelahiran anak Hyuuga Hinata. Dan tidak ada satupun tahu di mana keberadaan keluarga Hyuuga.

Surat yang tidak akan tersampaikan ke pemiliknya. Sampai selesai zaman perang di Edo (1603-1686) dalam runtuhnya pemerintahan Tokugawa, perang Dunia I pun mulai terjadi, zaman showa (1926-1989), dan sampai ke zaman Heisei (1989-sampai sekarang) ke zaman Modern. Surat itu akan kembali ke tangan yang memiliki darah dengan Hyuuga Hinata di zaman Edo (tahun 1603) yang ada di zaman sekarang.

Surat itu tertulis:

_Dear, Hinata..._

_Maaf, jika aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Meninggalkanmu yang tengah gembira akan hubungan kita. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa memberitahumu akan keberangkatanku. Aku tahu aku salah, aku telah meninggalkanmu seorang diri._

_Aku ingin sekali mengubah semuanya saat kita pertama kali bertemu, di mana kita saling terhempas tanpa disengaja. Mengubah ketertarikanku padamu yang telah membumbuiku. Membuat aku yang telah membiarkanmu menangis seorang diri._

_Mungkin surat ini tidak akan sampai ke tanganmu karena aku tahu kalau kamu sudah pindah entah ke mana. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee tidak tahu ke mana kamu, Hinata._

_Jika surat ini sampai ke tangan yang tepat, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah membohongimu. Membohongi semuanya dan tidak menepati janji._

_Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Hinata. Mungkin ini surat terakhir dan kata-kata terakhir untukmu. Mungkin saat kamu mendapatkan surat ini, aku sudah meninggalkanmu selamanya._

_Suatu saat kita akan bertemu. Entah itu leluhurmu ataupun cicit-cicitmu._

_Tapi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, Hinata. Karena kamu-lah cinta pertama dan terakhirku._

_By Naruto..._

**The End  
**

**...**

Author Note's: **Jadi juga fic ini.. susah banget menulis fic yang sedih seperti ini. Inilah zaman Edo. Kota Edo, mirip sama dengan anime di Samurai X. Sebenarnya saya ingin memasukkan zaman Kamakura atau zaman Heian. Sudah saya tulis fic-nya, tapi karena susah banget dengan fic ini jadi tidak jadi. Surat itu akan di munculkan di Epilog Always, kembali ke masa lalu, di mana lahirnya Hyuuga Menma tanpa melihat seorang ayah, Hyuuga Mikoto akan menikah dengan Uchiha Fuugaku, dan sampai lahirnya dua saudara, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi.  
**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya! ^^**

**Ini untuk **Na Fourthok'og**. Ini cerita untuk dia. Maaf, jika tidak ada happy ending. Sengaja saya singkat soalnya banyak banget. Sakit kepala saya jika terlalu banyak. Maaf, ya... jika saya mengecewakan kalian. :D**

**Love and Hug,**

Sunny N. February

**Please review... saran dan kritik... flame? I don't know #angkat bahu**

**Date: 09/03/2012**

**Publish Date: 01/02/2012**


End file.
